Fire Burns Across the Ocean
by Disneyatheart54
Summary: MAL x EVIE x UMA story! Its been about a year for the villain kids and six months for Uma at Auradon. All is well, but as you know, it never lasts. Revenge is in the air and romances occur; the villain kids yet again must face another fight to save the ones they love. Mal, Evie, and Uma are especially in danger and will they even get their happily ever after? Or will it be stolen?
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a year since the villain kids had come to Auradon and it had been about 6 months that Uma had been at school there. The year had been interesting and certainly didn't turn out the way they thought it would be. The villain kids went against their parents and defeated Maleficent, gotten Ben and Mal back from the Isle along with Uma as a bonus. That's not all that had happened though, Mal and Evie had grown closer in the past year, more than anyone could have expected, actually, it was expected. Ever since Mal had shown Evie kindness and wasn't trying to shove her in booby-trapped De Vil closets or trick her to sleep for a thousand years, people knew that they shared something special. Mal had opened up to Evie like no one before and Evie was always protective over Mal, even when it was unnecessary. They both had a special love connection that none could come forward about until one day it couldn't be kept a secret hidden deep within their hearts anymore. So before the story of an unlikely love begins that goes beyond Mal and Evie, lets journey to the day Mal and Evie's feelings blossomed through.

It was just a couple months after the villain kids had arrived in Auradon, and their lives were as normal as they've ever been. They went to class, had dinner, did homework, hung out with each other when possible, and went to sleep all to do it the next day. Evie had her fashion and the boys had their sports; Mal of course still loved her spray paint. That's something she missed about the Isle, she could spray paint almost anywhere she wanted and make beautiful, giant works of art. It was hard to do that in Auradon, but she managed with a few canvases and drawing on pieces of paper. Their lives were simple yet happy and they didn't have to worry about their parents anymore, well maybe except Mal who had her mother as a lizard in her room. Wouldn't want her mother getting loose and running around Auradon.

But even though they had everything and more they could have ever imagined, Mal felt a little as though something was unsettled and missing. She knew what was missing though, Evie. Yes, she saw her every day and they were best friends, but she wanted more than that. Every time she tried to tell Evie how she really felt the words wouldn't come out and she couldn't speak, and it was like her mind refused her to share her hearts feelings. _Maybe it was a sign?_ Mal also knew that once she told Evie the truth their friendship would never be the same again, and that could be good or bad.

But Mal one day had, had enough of the depressed feeling she was having and decided that today was going to be the day she was going to tell Evie the whole truth, every last emotion she felt. It had to happen, Mal couldn't live this way not knowing what could be after all this time. She sat in their room pondering over what she was going to say to Evie while trying not to make herself seem like a fool. _Evie, I need to tell you something. I love you! No no that's way too straightforward. Evie, I've kept a secret from you that I think its time I should tell you. I like you more than a sister. No no, not that one either it all sounds wrong, I don't know what to do or what to-_ The lock to their door clicked open and Mal looked up in attention fixing her hair getting off her bed. "Hi Mal," Evie said closing the door and putting her heart purse down with a smile. She turned and looked at Mal who was just standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Mal, why do you have something bad happened or I over thought things face on?" Evie asked a little worried.

"E, I have to tell you something," Mal was trying as hard as she could not to be sick and hold down the nerves.

"Ok?," Evie said gently sitting on her bed with Mal next to her.

Mal took a deep breath in, "remember how we used to not get along? And I wanted to get revenge on you for not inviting me to your 6th birthday party?"

"Yes Mal, how could I forget. Your mom banished my mother and I after that for 10 years." Evie chuckled a little.

"Ya well anyway, after that whole adventure to get my mother staff and we came home I had never opened myself up to someone like that before. And I don't know why it was so easy for me to do with you, but Evie we became best friends and I never imagined in a thousand years Id even have a friend, let alone a best friend."

"Aw Mal-" Evie started to say, but Mal continued.

"But Evie I...I love you.." Mal said breathing in hard looking at Evie.

"I love you too M," Evie said hugging her, she didn't get the message.

"No, no E," Mal pushed out of the hug, "I love you as in more than a best friend. I have kept these feelings in for so long because I didn't want our friendship to change if you didn't feel the same, but keeping them inside myself was hurting me. E, your the only person who makes me feel ok and who I miss the second they walk out the door. Your good heart...keeps me balanced and reminds me that I can be good," Mal was starting to get teared up and so was Evie, "Evie! You make me, me and your the only thing in this world that I would die if I ever lost. I love you!"

Mal looked at Evie as her small smile faded, and Evie looked down thinking over everything that had just been said, wiping away the tears from her face. Mal looked at Evie for some type of response, but Evie never said anything still looking at the ground.

"Evie I-"

"Mal," Evie said looking up at her trying to say words but couldn't so Evie quickly leaned in and kissed Mal. It was a slow quick kiss that lingered as Evie pulled her lips away. They looked at each other in disbelief, but also happiness, "I'm sorry I couldn't speak and I just...I love you too. I just didn't think you felt the same and with Ben flirting with you I thought..."

Mal looked at Evie in shock, but then began to smile and then the two started to laugh. "No no, I don't like Ben like that. He's just a friend."

They both didn't know what else to say as they looked each other bright-eyed and full of happiness. Mal's mother told her she should never love because it was a weakness and also Maleficent hated Mals father, because, as she said, was a weak human. Mal had closed herself off from love because she had in her mind that she didn't need it and it was better to be feared than loved. Which a lot of people could debate about, but Mal always felt lonely in her days growing up. Her only somewhat friend was Jay and all they'd do was be in competition with each other about who could steal the best stuff. Mals life was better with her other family in it, and without Evie, Mal may have ended up exactly like Maleficent.

With Evie, her mother only cared about Evie marrying a prince so shed have money, wealth, a castle, and easy living that the Evil Queen once had before she was banished to the Isle by King Beast. Her mother would be very disappointed if she found out Evie was in love with Maleficent's daughter and Maleficent, well if she found out she would probably kill Evie and ruin Mal. Only then, after Mal had lost everything, could she be reborn to be what Maleficent wanted. But that could never happen because she was a lizard now who lived in a tiny cage, where she couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Mal was never going to be like Maleficent, she had good in her heart the entire time without even knowing it, maybe Mal got that from her father. Evie had always been good, yes she did bad stuff on the Isle, but she always had a soft spot for helping people. That didn't mean however that Evie couldn't be evil, because well, you don't want to make the Evil Queens daughter mad. But the two girls balanced each other, Evie kept Mal inline and kept her from thinking she was only a villain. And Mal reminds Evie that she cant forget who she is and where she came from, her roots. Plus Evie did love to be mischievous from time to time, after all, they still had villain blood running through there veins.

Evie and Mal still sat on the bed looking at each other with wonder and joy, their hands, now together without them noticing. This year was already full of surprises and what more could they both want? Well, whats to come they never expected to happen and not all of it is rainbows and rays of sunshine. The past will return, love will change and blossom, and as always...pain and darkness aren't far behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Longing

* In present time *

"Evie, you know you don't have to walk me to every class right?" Mal chuckled, walking arm in arm with Evie as she walked Mal to her magical creatures studies class.

"I know but I want to, it's what a good girlfriend does." Mal rolled her eyes jokingly, Evie was always so protective and lovey toward her. And Mal was almost the complete opposite, she wasn't that lovey, only at certain times. But Mal loved Evie for her good heart and how caring she was for others; also how resourceful she was in situations. Evie could make clothing out of anything, and not to mention, she was very smart. Probably the smartest person Mal knew, and at times she felt that she didn't deserve Evie. Yes, Mal was good now, but she still missed some aspects of the Isle and felt out of place time to time in Auradon. Mal felt uneasy and wasn't quite sure what was wrong, all she knew was that something wasn't right. She continued to walk with Evie and put a smile on her face, brushing away the troubling thought.

Uma was leaning up against a large column that was part of the hallway outside watching Evie and Mal walk to their class. She had an expressionless face as she watched them and grew almost sad turning away from them. Uma didn't regret her decision of taking the offer and coming to Auradon, but she just wished people would give her a chance. A lot of the Auradon students still were afraid of Uma and the other villain only said hi to her when they passed by in the hallway, the only other person who ever actually talked to Uma was Ben. But Ben talked to everyone since he was the King and Uma did admire the conversation and company, she just thought that the villain kids would have at least talked to her more. Today Uma just wasn't feeling like going to her classes and walked away, headed for the broken bridge.

The bell rang and Evie had walked Mal to her class, turning to her girlfriend looking at her with the brightest smile, kissed her on the forehead and walked away to her class. Mal made a slight smile turning back to watch her girlfriend walk away, she turned back and walked absentmindedly to the classroom door before stopping; looking around the room and becoming overwhelmed. Mal backed away from the room, _I can't do this today; I cant be here._ Mal ran down the hall as fast as she could, mind you, she was in heels and ran out of the school to the tree line. At this point, Mal stopped running and let out deep breaths of relief, she was just happy to get away for once. Mal looked up at the trees, smiling at them and spun around walking through the trees. She felt in this one moment that time didn't matter, and she didn't have to worry about school, classes, homework or what party she had to go next. Being in the outdoors, away from everyone and having some time to just think and breathe on her own.

Mal walked to the other edge of the trees, which lead to the broken bridge; Mal looked out toward the Isle and actually felt sadness and a little touch of guilt. Then she noticed she wasn't alone and someone else was with her, someone was sitting in a rock looking at the Isle and the ocean with their head down low. Mal walked forward, curious to see who it was, _Uma?. Why would Uma be sitting here?_ Mal continued to walk toward her, "Uma," Mal called coming up behind her. Uma turned around and then went back to the ocean with an annoyed look.

"What do you want princess?" Uma asked she wasn't trying to be mean.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked walking beside her.

"Came here to get away and I needed a place to think...the ocean help," Uma openly admitted.

"Ya well me too," Mal sat on the rock next to Uma looking at the Isle.

"So whats bugging you? Life not perfect anymore?" Uma joked as she turned to Mal.

"It never was, but... do you ever miss things about the Isle?" Mal continued to look over toward the Isle, half lost in thought. Uma looked at Mal puzzled, she had thought Mal was over the Isle.

"A few things...I miss my crew and being able to do whatever I wanted," Uma confessed in a quite ton, playing with her hands.

"I miss running around, having fun, breaking the rules, and not worrying about anything."

Uma was shocked that Mal admitted these things to her and that Mal actually did miss the Isle. She almost pitted Mal, because she felt that Mal was torn between two places and also two different parts of herself. Mal was still a villain and they all had villain urges now and again, but the one thing Uma saw for sure in Mal was that Mal just wanted her freedom back. She felt trapped here in Auradon sometimes with no way of letting it go, she couldn't spray paint anywhere she wanted to and was forced to act good all the time. It was expected of Mal to act differently now that she was no longer on the Isle, she had to blend into Auradon. Uma understood this as she felt a little the same way too. Uma wanted to help Mal but had no idea how to and just turned to look back and reflect on the ocean.

"I also miss our little rivalry fights," Mal chuckled as she looked back on the memories she and Uma shared. With that said Uma had the most brilliant idea.

She turned to Mal with hidden excitement, "why don't we do that again?"

"What?" Mal said bluntly turning to Uma.

"Why don't we have a little competition, you and me. It will be like the good old days," Uma said crossing her arms.

"How would we do that?" Mal had doubt that it would be exactly like the good old days, Auradon had rules after all.

"We'll do different small challenges and we'll switch off making them up." Uma tried to get Mal on board with this.

"Ok, but what does the winner get and what does the loser have to do?" Mal asked trying to still make up her mind if she should really do this.

"How about we keep our ideas to our selves and the winner gets to pick what the loser has to do," Uma suggested.

"Sounds fair enough. Do Auradon rules still apply?" Mal implied.

"Not unless you're too scared to break them?" Uma teased. Mal smirked back at Uma.

"I'm not scared of anything," Mal spat back.

"We'll see princess, you may have lost your touch." Uma continued to egg Mal on and tease her like she used to do back on the Isle.

"Well, then I guess you're just gonna have to find out then." Mal gave Uma her evil look, she needed a little bit of "friendly" competition, it would be good for her. Uma stood up from sitting on the rock.

"First challenge, see who gets back to school the fastest." Uma was ready to run before Mal stood up and cut her off.

"Wait! If we're gonna do this then I need to be out of these heels. I think we need to switch outfits for this kind of event."

Uma looked at Mal and nodded with a smile, she agreed that it was time to put back on the old uniform. The two then proceeded to walk back to the school, slightly shoving one another laughing. It almost was like the good old times when Uma and Mal were best friends, roughhouse with one another trying to see who was better.

Arriving at school, they parted ways and Uma quickly walked to her room to put on her old villain clothes she used to wear every day, also you couldn't forget the pirate hat. Mal said to meet her back at her room after Uma was done getting ready and she wasted no time getting there, maybe she got dressed faster than Mal? Uma knocked on the door, "Its open!" Mal yelled. Uma walked inside closing the door looking around the room for Mal. Mal stepped out of the bathroom in her old purple leather jacket and pants, with an evil smirk on her face. Uma laughed and smiled at them both wear their old stuff, it felt good to be wearing it again.

"Wait," Mal said smirking at Uma, "I think we need to look the part if we're doing this. You had braids."

Uma smiled as Mal resited a hair spell she still remembered and returned Uma's hair to the long braids she once had when she was back on the Isle. "Now I think we're ready," Mal said her nose scrunching up when she said that.

"You sure you're ready for this," Uma walked toward Mal lifting her eyebrow.

"Oh ya, game on pirate."


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

Mal and Uma took their places, side by side one another in a running stance, Mal was ready to win this one. "First one to Fairy Gods Mother Office wins," Uma made up the first challenge and Mal waved her hand and the door opened, "On three."

"One," Mal said.

"Two," Uma said.

"Three," both of them said at the same time sprinting out the door and down the hall. Mal was just slightly ahead of Uma as the two shoved each other trying to make the other fumble. People quickly moved to the side of the hallway, trying not to get run over by the two of them. The large doors to the dorms opened, Mal and Uma jumped the stairs sprinting full speed to the busiest part of the school. Uma and Mal split up with Uma running through the hallway and Mal running through the open yard, dodging people left and right while eyeing Uma.

Evie was talking with Jane, Lonnie, and a few other girls when one of them looked passed Evie, elbowing Jane. Jane looked in the same direction, cutting Evie off from her talking about her latest fashion discovery. "Uh Evie, isn't that your girlfriend?" Jane interrupted pointing behind Evie. Evie turned around with a smile, to see Mal pushing passed people, jumping over things and sliding under them. Evie's smile faded at seeing Mal in her old villain outfit running around, pushing past people, she was not happy with what she was seeing.

Mal was out of the yard and Uma was out of the hallway, Mal was in front looking to her left to see Uma not far behind her, Uma chuckled at her. They both pushed forward, seeing the building only seconds away, Mal had this one in the bag. Uma wasn't giving up so easily though as she continued to push forward and became neck and neck with Mal. They cut across the grass, Mal turned to Uma with a shocked look; they both reached their hand out to touch the building. Mal had touched the building just a few seconds before Uma, they both leaned on the building breathing heavily with smiles on their faces.

"I guess you haven't lost your touch after all," Uma expressed out of breath.

"I told you," Mal sassed back, she too was trying to catch her breath. Uma hadn't seen Mal smile like this in a long time. It was one of those smiles that you could just see the joy radiating from her, she loved every second, she looked...free. Uma smiled at Mal and then looked down back at the ground still trying to catch her breath. She walked over to Mal, "well... whats next?" Uma asked, eager to keep their competition going. Mal thought for a moment, she wanted the next challenge to be a little more difficult than just racing to another building.

"How about," Mal leaned off the wall walking to Uma, "the first one to find a yellow pen wins?"

"A yellow pen?" Uma raised one eyebrow about how random it was, although they did use to have stealing competitions back on the Isle when Jay was too busy to.

"Yep, first one to the broken bridge with it wins."

Uma put her lips together nodding in agreement, "Okay."

"I'll be watching you from the broken bridge," Mal teased back at Uma.

"Not this time princess," Uma sassed back.

"Ready...Go!" Mal yelled and the two sprinted off in opposite directions. Mal knew exactly where a yellow pen was, Evie had one on her fashion work table that she used to sketch with and the dorms weren't that far away from Mal. She ran over to the dorm and quickly pushed the door open, Evie was looking over some sketches on her table when Mal jogged over and grabbed Evie's yellow pen from the cup holder. "Thanks, Evie I'll bring it right back," Mal quickly said.

"Wait!" Evie said and Mal stopped, her smile faded a little and turned around.

"Evie I have to-" Mal tried to get out of talking to Evie because she had a feeling what Evie was gonna say.

"Mal, wha...what is happening," Evie gestured to Mal outfit, "I saw you in the yard today running out, pushing people over, you looked like you were back on the Isle. Is something going on?"

"Evie I just needed to have a little fun," Mals smile was fading little by little as she tried to explain to Evie.

"Did you go to any of your classes today?" Evie asked her eyebrows all scrunched up looking at Mal frustrated.

"Well no I-" Mal tried to say.

"Mal whats going on with you? It's like your going back to your old not on the Isle anymore Mal, I expected more from you," Evie said looking down at her sketches again, disappointed with Mal. Mal stood there for a moment, her once joyful demeanor gone as she felt more out of place than she'd ever had before. She silently left the room leaving Evie alone, Mal didn't feel wanted and disappointed by Evie, she still had the yellow pen in her hand and set out to walk back to Uma her arms hugging her body. Evie took a deep inhale regretting what she said to Mal, she knew things like that upset her, and Maleficent used to tell Mal how disappointing of a daughter she was and now Evie just said she was a disappointing girlfriend. Evie then got mad at herself a little putting a hand on her forehead in frustration.

Mal walked through the yard, to the trees, and over to the broken bridge, she saw Uma sitting on a rock waiting for her. "There she is! Took you long enough," Uma said smiling with laughter and it made Mal smile a little bit. Uma though looked at Mal and knew immediatly something was wrong, but Uma didn't want to just ask her, Mal didn't work like that.

"Ya, looks like you got me," Mal weakly said as she tried to fake smile for Uma. Uma looked at Mal in an understanding way and decided that they should hold off their next challenge for a little while.

"How about we go for a little walk?" Uma suggested as she knew Mals thoughts were in a different place. Mal nodded and walked beside Uma still hugging herself; it didn't take long for Mal to open up to Uma about what had happened with Evie and what she had been feeling. All Uma did was listen, as they walked around the forest for hours, not really paying attention to where they were going. In the middle of Mal talking the stumbled upon the enchanted lake with the old ruins that Mal had once visited before. Mal was cut off by the beauty of the lake and Uma's smile lighting back up at the sight of the crystal clear water, she was shocked. Uma lightly nudged Mal as she ran a few steps toward the edge, "feel like going in for a swim?" Uma asked excitedly as she stared at the water like it was a toy in a display case.

"I can't swim remember," Mal said slightly sad looking down at the ground. Uma's smile faded, feeling bad for what she had said, "Oh yea."

Uma turned around and walked toward Mal who was so conflicted in thought she didn't even notice. Uma reached out and pulled Mals chin so Mal could actually pay attention to what Uma was going to say, "how about tomorrow I teach you how to swim?" Uma suggested.

"Oh, I-I don't think-"

"Hey, I think you can. You should learn how to, and you might even like it." Uma gave a small smile to Mal trying to lift her spirits up. Mal nodded at the plan and ended up with a slight chuckle of a smile at Uma. It was getting late, as the sun started to set and both the girls looked up at the sky as it slowly began to darken.

"We should get back home," Mal suggested, turning away from Uma. Mal didn't know what just had happened, it was like a little spark of something. She felt warmth and comfort from Uma and when she touched Mal a shock went through her that almost made her shiver, but in a good way. _What did that mean?_ Mal was confused but happy that they had this day together, she never really talked to Uma until now. She wished she had talked to her sooner, maybe she could have helped Mal, but then again she was helping her now and Mal was glad about it. She didn't feel alone or out of place with Uma around, the two of them together was like the world melted away, Mal then realized what she was saying in thought and quickly remembered... _Evie_. She shouldn't be thinking this, Mal loved Evie, and that was true, even after everything Evie had said Mal loved her more than anything, but why was she thinking this way about Uma. Mal then had a frightened expression on her face, but Uma was walking behind her, she too lost in thought, so she didn't notice, and thank everything good because Mal didn't want her to.


	4. Deep waters

Mal had walked back to her room, and Evie was asleep in her bed, facing her back toward Mal, but Evie was awake the whole time. She wanted to get up and apologize to Mal about earlier; she didn't realize what she said until after she had already said it, it hurt Mal tremendously. But Evie just laid there her eyes in tears, because she didn't know what to say to Mal, she probably hated Evie, they had never gotten into this big of a fight. Mal had wandered in, looked at Evie without saying anything, put on her PJs and went straight to sleep, however, both of them didn't sleep. Mal laid there that night thinking of how everything seemed fine in Mals life, ya sure there were a few things Mal didn't love, but she had Evie and a routine. Then the other day, with Uma, something changed, and Mal felt her world grow which was even more confusing. _Why did she feel this way about Uma? Why could she not get Uma out of her head?_ She was feeling conflicted between two people, she loved Evie, but now had some connection to Uma she couldn't explain, and she didn't have this before. Mal turned once in the night, looking at her mother in her cage, the great Maleficent is now just a child's pet, and Mal wondered if her mom was still in there, or maybe she was just a lizard now. _Why is my life never simple?_

In the morning Mal woke up before Evie, early in the morning, Uma was going to come by her room so the two could go back to the enchanted lake for Mal to have swimming lessons. Mal didn't want to have Uma and Evie in the same room; it just would create too much tension she felt like. But Evie woke up and Mal was already fully dressed, she just was putting her gloves on, Evie sat up on the bed wondering why Mal was up so soon.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked gently as she itched her eyes.

"To hang out with Uma, she should be here any second," Mal sounded annoyed and had her back to Evie, she was still mad at her for the other day.

"Oh..." Evie didn't know what really to say to Mal, "I would love to talk to you about yesterday."

"Huh really?" Mal was sarcastic; a knock came at the door, "well looks like we'll just have to talk about it later." Mal walked to open the door for Uma.

"Hey ready to get your feet wet?" Uma said smiling, walking into the room, her eyes fixed on Mals.

"Wait, what?" Evie questioned if she heard everything right, it was moring after all, "did you just say get your feet wet?"

"Ya Umas teaching me how to swim," Mal was annoyed with Evie as she walked over to the rack, to the bathroom to grab her backpack.

"What!" Evie said concerned as she got out of bed and walked up to Uma, "you know Mal can't swim."

"That's why I'm teaching her! Besides I'm not gonna hurt her," Uma rolled her eyes at Evie.

"I swear if something happens to her out there-" Evie gritted her teeth at Uma, and her eyes were filled with anger. Mal was Evie's world and the fact that Uma was taking Mal away, in a remote area with water, where Mal could easily drown, filled her with rage to the point it felt like it was radiating out of her. Evie didn't trust Uma, after all on more than one occasion she had tried to kill her and the other villain kids, so what is 6 months? Evie wanted to scream at Uma, even close to fighting her because she couldn't just take Mal away. Also, Mal was in an emotional state, so she wasn't thinking clearly, Mal would never agree to learn how to swim it scared her too much because she almost drowned once. Evie didn't know how to stop Mal, she didn't think she could at this point. When Mal was angry or annoyed, she was stubborn headed and nothing could get Mal to change her mind.

"You'll kill me, I get it. Wouldn't be the first time someone's threated me." Uma looked Evie up and down. Mal walked back holding her backpack over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Mal said to Uma, spinning around toward Evie. Evie could tell Mal was still upset but that it would be better to not make such a fuss and let Mal go. After all Mal could handle herself right?

"You two have fun" Evie submittingly said, "and be careful." That time she looked at Mal, who gave a almost invisible nod. Mal and Uma walked out closing the door behind them. Evie hugged herself and stared at the ground, _please let Mal be safe._

Mal and Uma jumped onto Mal's purple Vespa that she got from Ben as a gift when he was trying to be nice/impress Mal. They ventured back to the enchanted lake, since it was a perfect, calm, hidden place for Mal to learn. They didn't know if it was really a secret hidden place, but they sure had never heard of it before and had never seen another soul around the area. Mal parked her Vespa under a tree, leaning it against its massive trunk. Uma looked over the water with a smile, "It's been so long since I've actual been in water. I've almost forgotten what it feels like..."

Mal was zoned out for a second but snapped out of it quickly, "we'll I guess this is just as exciting as it is for me for you," Mal was a little shaky. Uma turning back to Mal and then began to take off her shirt, pants, and threw her pirate hat off. She wore a teal two piece bathing suit, of course, with sand colored fringe on the sides of the bottom and some on the top. Uma then flipped her hair upside down, putting all her braids in a high ponytail. Mal watched a little in trans but then realized what she was doing and began to take her clothes off as well. _What is wrong with me?! Mal said to herself. Your being weird around Uma stop it._ Mal didn't have bathing suits so she had to quickly spell one together early in the morning. It was a two piece purple with black outlines with a cross pattern in the back. Mal just left her hair down as it was in big waves from not straightening it. Uma looked at Mal and stepped backward into the water, "it's the perfect temperature." Uma held out her hand to Mal. Mal looked a little unsure.

"It's ok you can trust me, I won't hurt you." Uma said softly. Mal hesitantly grabbed Umas hand and walked into the water with Uma.

"Ok we're just gonna go the farthest you can stand ok?" Uma acknowledged. Mal nodded as her heart was racing, water terrified her. The water came up to Mal's shoulders and they both stopped.

"Ok now I'm gonna go a little farther out," Uma said taking a few steps away from Mal, Uma could barely touch the bottom now. "Now I want you to push forward, stretch your arms out, kick your feet up and down a little and grab my arm." Uma exstended her arm out a little ready to grab Mal if she had trouble. Mal looked at Uma with concern. "I'll catch you I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you." They both exchanged looks and Mal took a leap of faith, kicking off and grabbed Uma.

"See there you go!" Uma exclaimed.

"I did it!" Mal said smiling in disbelief, even though it was a really short distance she never thought she could do that.

"Told you, you could trust me." Uma looked into Mal's eyes holding onto her. "Ok now I'm gonna go a little farther," Uma explained as she put Mal back where she could stand. "Just do the same thing you just did, but now you can move your arm to help you, it's like your almost pulling the water" as she demonstrated it to Mal.

Mal was a fast learner and caught on quickly, within about an hour and a half she was able to swim on her own. Uma showed her how to dive under the water, dive off rocks, and sit on the bottom of the lake for a short moment. They did this for hours, as Mal was completely lost in time. She had no clue how long she had been in the water and she didn't care. She was beyond tired, her legs and arms felt like noodles but she was experiencing so much and she knew Uma wouldn't let anything happen to her. Uma took a break sitting on the abandoned ruin, with her feet in the water. Mal was standing up in the shallow end looking at all the colorful rocks on the bottom of the lake, _maybe it did really have magical properties?_ Uma watched her with a slight smile kicking her feet in the water. She looked up at the sky as the sun was setting and the sky was bright orange with yellow. It was a beautiful sunset and the air was warm, full of life that just hugged around you. Mal however was in deep thought about Uma. _Why do I still have these feelings for Uma? Does she have them for me? She gives me this look and I just get this feeling I can't really describe, but I think she might like me._ Mal then had a idea that might be stupid, but she was curious. Would Uma really save Mal? Or was this whole thing a fake? She had high doubts it was fake, because Uma would have killed her already, but she still wanted to see what she'd do. _I'll just do it for curiosity, it could just be a prank, Mal thought._

Mal then walked into the water and began to swim around going to the deepest part of the lake. Uma watched her with a smile, "look who's swimming like a fish now." Mal just smiled back, "you gonna come back in?"

"I will in a minute, the sunset just is so beautiful." Uma said looking up at the sky in disbelief. Mal looked up at the sky too, then back at the water, she then began to make more harsh, struggling swimming moments, as if her body was glitching. Mal made her eyes flicker green, as she looked with a scared/blank look on her face. This caught Umas attention away from the sky as she looked at Mal with a confused concern look, "Mal?" Uma leaned forward a little about to get off the ruin. Mal's eyes flickered on last time and she became unconscious sinking under the water. "MAL!" Uma yelled as she dove into the water, swimming as fast as she could toward Mal. She grabbed Mal and pulled her up to the surface, she was unconscious, her head resting on Umas shoulder as Uma swam her to the ruin she was just sitting on. Uma placed Mal bridle style on the ruin platform, that was just over the water. She quickly jumped out of the water and fell to the ground by Mal. She placed her ear to Mal's chest, she had a heart beat, _thank god uma thought,_ then she looked at Mal's stomach, no movement, she moved her ear to Mal's mouth, she wasn't breathing. "No no no no," Uma blurted out, " Mal!" Uma pinched Mal's nose, put her head back and blew into Mal's mouth trying to get her to take the air and breathe. "Mal please." She blew into Mal's mouth again, praying and hoping Mal would just breathe. She looked Mal up and down as she still wasn't breathing her eyes closed as if she was peacefully sleeping. When Uma blew into Mal's mouth again, Mal kissed Uma moving her hand to the back of Umas neck. Uma, continuing to kiss Mal, moved her hand as well to Mal's cheek. Quickly Uma then snapped out of it and pulled back from the kiss looking at Mal in disbelief. Mal quickly sat up.

"What was that for?" Uma said her heart racing. Mal looked at Uma lost for words. _Why the hell did I do that? Uma was only supposed to save me not give me mouth to mouth and for me to kiss her! Wtf why did I do that! What is wrong with me! I have a girlfriend._

I-I-I don't know know, I just wanted to see if you'd actually save me and then I just kept going along with it and then I kissed you." Mal said trying to explain quickly.

"So you weren't actually in trouble!"

"No I wasn't- Uma I'm sorry-"

"Mal you have a girlfriend!" Uma said standing up and Mal stood up too.

"I know, I know I'm so sorry." Mal didn't know what to do. Uma exhaled closing her eyes.

"It's ok I won't tell Evie, don't worry about it. It was just an accident, you just accidentally kissed me is all."

"You kissed me back!" Mal exclaimed.

"Whoever kisses who it doesn't matter you have a girlfriend, that I should get you back to by the way because I'm sure she's having a heart attack wondering where you are." Uma was breathing a little hard since she was frustrated but also she did have feelings for Mal, but Mal had Evie and she didn't want to ruin they're relationship, even if Mal did kiss Uma. "Let's just get back home." Uma gestured as Mal nodded and walked back to the Vespa to put on her clothes back on, Uma did the same.

Away in the bushes, in the corner of the lake, Doug was hiding in the bushes with his phone out. In disbelief and shock he quickly went to his text messages and sent a video of all that had just happened to Evie with the caption.

"Sorry Evie, but I can't keep this from you, I didn't think this would happen and Mal would do this. :( I'm always here for you 3." Doug then watched as Uma and Mal jumped onto the Vespa riding off toward school.

 **Sorry I've been gone so long, but I am back! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter let me know your ideas and what you think. One of you gave me an idea and I am so happy to be using it in this fanfic so stay tuned to know if I used your idea. I love you all and thank you for staying by my side and for those of you who stood up for me with the hate moments. I'm trying my best to give you what you all want, so thank you again and let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Why

Mal and Uma made it back to school, and barely said a word to each other as they got off the Vespa. Uma said goodnight and Mal said the same. The night was warm but silent, with only the crickets chanting in the distance. Mal walked with her head down to her room, swinging the key on her finger as she approached the door. She unlocked the door and walked in not looking up before dropping her backpack on the floor. Evie was staring out the window arms crossed, her eyes filled with tears, she spun around to look at Mal who looked at Evie with a blank stare closing the door behind her. "Evie are you-"

"We're you going to tell me." Evie quickly cut off Mal.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh come on Mal really?" Evie was infuriated pointing her hand out at Mal and then went back to crossing her arms. Mal just looked at Evie confused taking a couple small steps forward. "We're you planning on telling me you had feelings for Uma?"

"Evie why would you think-"

"Because of this!" Evie walked toward Mal with her phone in her hand playing the video recording of Mal kissing Uma.

"How did you even-? Who took that?!"

"Doug took it," Evie put her phone away in her pocket.

"You sent Doug to spy on us?!" Mal was starting to get upset.

"I was worried about you! I hadn't believed Uma changed so suddenly in only the 6 months she's been here!" Evie said leaning forward to Mal, arms still crossed. "I sent him because I couldn't let anything bad happen to you because I love you." She said gently before turning around to face the window again walking towards it. Mal exhaled in frustration throwing her hands up in the air, "Evie I'm sorry."

"Were you even gonna tell me?" Evie spun around again she was frustrated. Mal just opened her mouth but had nothing to say, she didn't know.

"Were you!"

"Idk! Ok!... Idk" Mal yelled out in frustration her eyes becoming watery. "It was an accident..."

"Ya sure it was with your little "drowning" routine so she'd save you."

"Honestly Evie that was never my intention."

"But it was...or else you would have pulled away first." Evie then grabbed her heart purse and leather jacket and walked passed Mal towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mal said her eyes tearing up.

"To stay with the boys..." Evie was almost gonna say something else but opened the door and walked away. Mal looked at the door in disbelief tears streaming down her face as she walked backwards onto her bed. She grabbed a throw pillow and chucked it as the wall as hard as she could in frustration. "AHHH!" She then grabbed another pillow baring her face in the pillow crying. She was so mad and upset at herself, she didn't even notice that the pillow hit her mother's lizard cage causing the lid to pop off slightly.

the next morning*

Mal had woken up in the morning still in the same spot that she cried herself to sleep in. Her long purple hair was damp and in knots. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower, letting the water run down over her face as she let her thoughts wash away. _Why do I do what I do? What is wrong with me? Why me? Why?_

She didn't bother drying her hair as she didn't want to go anywhere, but stay in the room and reflect on what she had done. She sat on the desk next to the large window staring out looking at everyone as they pasted by not even noticing Mal was watching. She thought of how everyone here has grown up with a normal life. A loving family, good friends, wealthy, and not having so much as a care in the world. _Why does my life have to be so hard?_ She felt numb and empty, because she didn't know what she feeling, not really. She thought maybe one of the boys or someone would come to see her, but no one came, not even Evie or Uma. She wanted to get away, get away from this room, this place, everything, but it was getting to be sunset. Mal didn't care if It was going to be dark soon. So she grabbed her bathing suit and her backpack and went to her Vespa. And off Mal went back to the enchanted lake.

with Evie*

Evie had slept in one of the boys beds the other night. And thoughtout the day she tried to make sketches of new outfits but couldn't. She was mad at Mal, but she still loved her. _Maybe I should go and try to work things out. We can't avoid each other forever._ So Evie walked to Mal and hers room and when she got to the door she hesitated her knock for a split second. She knocked and then opened the door, "Mal?" Evie said poking her head in and then walking in. "Mal?" Evie closed the door and walking in with a confused face. She looked around the room and in the bathroom. Mal's backpack was gone and so was her jacket. _She's probably with Uma, Evie thought rolling her eyes._ Evie still wanted to talk to her so she left the room to try to find Mal. Maybe she was in the art room, she loved to spray paint there, or maybe by the broken bridge. Evie walked across the courtyard asking a couple people if they'd seen even a glimpse of Mal. They all said no. Evie was now getting a little frustrated and worried, _had no one really seen Mal? She stuck out like a sore thumb with her purple hair._ Then she saw Uma walk across the yard, Evies eyes were in rage as she tried to avoid Uma by walking in the opposite direction, but Uma saw her. "Evie!" Uma ran up to Evie.

"What do you want Uma?" Evie said not thrilled to see Uma. She had to hold back the rage and angry and tears.

"I just wanted to apologize for Mal and I, I had honestly no idea she would kiss me. I thought she was seriously in danger, I was just trying to save her life. Loosing Mal would be indescribable. I don't want to come between you and Mal."

Evie thought about what Uma said for a moment. She didn't blame Uma for what happened, nor did she hate her. But Evie also remembered that Uma kissed Mal back, even if she did pull away from it.

"Can you tell Mal I need to talk to her," Evie asked

"Sure, but I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Wait you haven't seen Mal?"

"No"

"She's missing,"

"What do you mean?" Uma asked concerned

"She's not in her room, her stuff is gone and no one has seen her all day."

"She could just be around here somewhere."

"No, no soemone would have seen her and back on the isle when Mal would disappear without telling anyone or being seen. Either she'd be gone for days or she got mixed up in some trouble."

"Ok then we'll find her, alright. She couldn't have gone too far."

back with Mal*

Mal had swam through the water again letting her thoughts wash away. It was almost dark and Mal noticed that balls of light were coming out of the forest and illuminating the lake in many different colors. It was so peaceful with the lights, the crickets and the stars shining bright. She layed back in the water looking up at the stars, just floating as light as a feather. Being alone wasn't so bad for Mal she actually preferred it a lot because she couldn't hurt anyone and no one could hurt her, there was nothing bad that could happen. Well except maybe loneliness, but Mal didn't feel such things...right. She exhaled and closed her eyes, continuing to float.

Evie and Uma*

Evie and Uma has searched everywhere in the school for Mal and there had been no trace of her. Until Uma and Evie noticed that Mal's Vespa was missing which gave Uma an idea about where she might have gone. They checked the broken bridge first but there was sign of her ever being there.

"I don't know where else Mal could have gone." Evie said in frustration but also sadness sitting on a large rock.

"Come on princess," Uma said holding out her hand. Evie took Umas hand standing up. Looking into Umas eyes which were strangely calm. "I know one last place she could be." Uma smiled.

She took evies hand pulling her into the forest tree line towards the enchanted lake. It was dark out, but Uma knew the way perfectly and only needed her instincts to guide her. The forest and thick and dark but the two managed their way through. "So uh where exactly are we supposed to be going?" Evie said almost tripping over a log but Uma caught her. Evie again looked into Umas eyes but quickly looked away with a little smile.

"We are going to the lake I took Mal too."

"Why would she go there?"

"It's dark, secluded, and no one goes there. Seems like the perfect place Mal would go to."

Evie scrunched her eyes brows in confusion but also in agreement. She had been in Auradon so long she forgot where Mal and all them came from for a second. Evie had adjusted way faster than any of the other, way more than Mal especially. _I guess I hadn't realized how much Mal still is the same._ "So...how did you and Mal become you know...so close so fast."

"Well Mal just kinda explained how she was feeling one day kinda randomly. I was just in the right place and the right time I guess. And well...I tried to help her. She said she missed parts of the isle and I thought having a little friendly competition would be good for her. And the rest is history I guess."

Evie thought about that for a second continuing to push through the forest. She wanted to ask Uma the most unanswered question she had in her head. Did Uma have feelings for Mal? But then her thoughts were interrupted.

"You know if you keep drifting off into thought your gonna trip over something again."

"I didn't realize you were watching me so closely." Evie smirked.

"Someone's gotta catch you if you fall." Uma said. Evie turned her head and blushed. _I guess Uma isn't so bad after all. She has been looking for Mal all day and has been worried about her. Also she did save Mal from drowning even though it wasn't real._

"I'm guessing your not really an outdoors person judging by your outfit."

"Well if I had known we were going into the woods late at night I could have changed into more outdoorsy pieces of clothing I've made."

"I didn't know you made other pieces of clothing you know...that weren't dresses."

"Well as a matter of fact this princess can make a lot of things."

"Then im sorry for making assumptions."

"Me too." Evie said looking at Uma who stopped and looked at Evie in confusion. "I thought that you were still evil and was out to hurt Mal. So I sent Doug to go spy on you two...he sent me a video of Mal kissing you...I'm sorry Uma." Uma looked a little shocked, but exhaled.

"It's ok, I would have probably done the same if it was reversed."

The two looked at each other with that little sparkle before both of them broke eye contact and kept walking. Evie thought maybe this was the only time she could ask Uma if she has feelings for Mal. Uma looked up in shock and disbelief straight ahead.

"Uma I wanted to ask you-"

But she was cut off by Uma. "Mal!" Uma yelled. Evie looked toward. Mal was standing infront of them, her back facing them. Evie and Uma both fast walked forward toward her. "Mal we were so worried about you!" Evie said but then Uma stopped even before she could even take another step. _Somethings not right Uma thought._ "Mal?"

Uma reached out to touch Mal's shoulder.

back with Mal.*

Mal was disturbed from her sleep as she heard a crack in the woods which made her jump from her peaceful floating. "Hello?!" Mal called out as she swam towards the shallow end. Uma then ran out of the forest. "Ah Mal there you are!"

"Uma? But how did you-?" Mal said in confusion

"Doesn't matter." Uma said out of breath, "Evie came with me. She's hurt I need you to come with me as fast you ask can."

Mal's face was full of worry as she grabbed her shirt and ran into the woods after Uma barefoot. Then they came to a stop.

"Where's Evie?" Mal said out of breath looking around.

"She's not here." Uma grinned and her eyes began to turn a bright green.

"Wait uma?" Mal backed up a slight step in confusion but before Mal could say anything else Uma blew dust in her face. Mal's vision went dark as she fell to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares Begin

Mal woke up with her head pounding, her eyes hazy, and her balance she knew was a little off. She grabbed her forehead in pain as she sat up on the bed. Mal blinked a few times as her vision was blurry. _I'm laying on a bed?_ Mal looked up and then around the room. _Where am I?_ She was in a small room with a purple bed, looked like the one she had on the isle, there was a small window across from the bed and Mal quickly ran over to it almost slightly stumbling. _This isn't the isle, thank god. But this isn't school? How did i get here?! What happened?!_ Mal looked around the room like crazy she was so confused. Then she realized that she was in completely different clothing. She was in her old outfit and her hair was dry. She picked it up in confusion, but saw a door and ran over to it. It wouldn't open, the lock wouldn't budge. "Ughhhhhh!!" Mal said slamming her back against the door in frustration, she was beginning to panic.

Green smoke then began to appear in the middle of the room in a sort of tornado, and when it cleared, Maleficent appeared. Mal stood in shock now remembering what happened last night, it wasn't Uma that night as the lake it was her mom, "Mother!"

"Hello darling," Maleficent said throwing her staff in her other hand.

"How did you escape?"

"Aw details, details, darling they don't really matter." Maleficent jestured as she walked towards grabbing her cheeks. Mal was hesitant but was backed up against the door. "Mummy forgives you for what you did to her sweetie at coronation," Maleficent said in a baby voice letting go of Mal cheeks, but then playfully slapped her face.

"You do?" Mal hesitantly said, she was surprised.

"Aw of course darling, we all make mistakes and you were just surrounded by too much good you couldn't handle it. So you have in, it's ok." Maleficent was walking around Mal's room looking at everything. Mal was distracted for a minute _why was her mother being so calm about all of this?_ But realized she was still locked in a room somewhere she had no idea where.

"Why did you bring me here!" Mal walked forward towards her mother who had picked up a book pretending to read it, she threw it behind her shoulder walking fast towards Mal.

"Because my daughter is still my heir to my legacy, who I know still has evil in her heart. She's just confused and needs a little makeover. Because let's face it Mal you've done some pretty stupid things these past few months." Maleficent then whispered in Mal's ear, "just because I was a pet lizard in some cage doesn't mean I did notice anything." She then looked at Mal again who was a little terrified. "So imagine my disappointment when I learned my daughter not only was happy being good, but also was in love and together with the evil queens daughter!" Mal flinched slightly at her Mom raising her voice, but she stood her ground looking her mom in the eye. "Oh and I also heard what you did with Uma, my daughter in love with two girls. The only sort of evil thing you did was cheat on Evie and break her heart." Maleficent laughed as she turned away from Mal.

But i didn't cheat-" _oh no Evie and Uma Mal thought._

Bu bu bu shhh!" Maleficent said cutting Mal off, "I don't care."

Did you do something to them?!" Mal asked

"Nothing you should be concerned with pumpkin, you just might as well kiss them goodbye...metaphorically of course."

"Wha-" Mal was tearing up, she was angry and worried. Her mother was the evilest villain of them all, so Maleficent could has well just killed Evie and Uma. "Mother what did you do!"

"I did what I had to! My daughter has no room for love in her heart! She was never supposed to be good! You were supposed to be like me."

"Your wrong, I will never be like you!"

"Oh yes you will, I'll be damned if I give up on my only heir, I'll do anything to make sure my legacy continues! Even if i have to break my own daughter completely to do it!" Maleficent then conjured magic that made ropes appear around Mal pulling her by her wrists to her knees on the floor facing the wall. Mal gritted her teeth in pain, as the rope was pulling Mal down hard the more she tried to escape. Maleficent grabbed Mal's cheeks again, hard this time. "Now pay close attention darling, I wasn't going to show you this but I think it's the best way to shatter that little love you have in your heart." Maleficent turned Mal's head straight at the wall where a video appeared in mist, showing Evie laying on some sort of bed. She looked like she was asleep, but that wasn't evies bed and Mal could recognize a sleeping curse anywhere. _NO! NO! NOT MY EVIE! NOT EVIE! Mal screamed in her head sleeping curses did more than put people into a sleep like death they tortured you with the things you fear most as long as you were asleep._ Mal began to breathe harder and cry with anger as she pulled on the ropes again trying to break free. "Oh relax darling it's only a sleep like death, it's perfect ending for a princess, it's almost poetic " Maleficent let go of Mal walking towards the video of Evie touching the screen. "It's probably my best work and I wasn't a fool to have it so weak that true loves kiss could break it. And i really did want it to be a sleep like death, sleep that would put you to death after idk a couple days, weeks, i didn't really do specifics." Mal was so angry her knuckles cracked and her eyes turned bright green. Maleficent looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. "Knock it off," she snapped her fingers which sent a small wave of green electricity to Mal which hurt more than it looked. Mal's she's turned back to normal looking up at her mother.

"What did you do with Uma?" Mal said she was slightly out of breath from the wave of pain she just had.

"Oh yes her," Maleficent snapped her fingers which made another video appear next to Evies. Uma was chained to a stone wall. It looked as if it was underground, the bars were rusted, the floor was dirt, and water dripped down the side of the wall.

Mal held back her rage this time.

"Where did you put her?" Mal asked

"In the isles prison," Maleficent said nonchalantly sitting on the bed crossing her legs. Mal sucked in a breath hard. The isles prison was one of the worst places on the isle, people got tortured, sent to underground fight clubs to fight to the death, or just left to die and god knows what else. Maleficent studied Mal closely before thinking of an idea and getting up, "it will all be over soon, they'll both be dead in a few days, Uma for sure, and well Evie she's half dead so she's already half way there." Maleficent walked to the front of Mal who had a tear coming out of her eye. "I'll let you sit here and watch this for awhile, you might even get to see Uma get a beating if your lucky missy." Maleficent winked at Mal before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Mal to forcefully watch what had become of the people she loved most. She cried her eyes out, "this is all because of me." She said our loud. _If I hadn't fallin in love with Evie and Uma both of them would be left unharmed right now. I knew I was better left alone, so many people get hurt around me. I should have stayed on the isle last time. It's my fault...it's my fault._ Mal just continued to cry as her tears hit the stone floor. Maleficent had gotten what she wanted, she broke Mal's heart and even better Mal believed it was her fault and there's nothing she could do.

with Uma*

Uma had woken up hours ago confused with a headache on what had happened. All she could remember is walking with Evie in the forest and then Seeing Mal's bright green eyes and that was it and everything went dark. No Evie, no mal, or whatever that thing was. Uma though, when her vision returned to normal, and she didn't have fuzzy thoughts anymore, recognized the prison she was held captive in. _The isle prison, of course I managed to wound up in here._ Uma used to place prisoners in here and then watch them fight later in the week, it was one of the only sources of entertainment back on the isle. There was also a lot of people Uma had bad history with here, and she knew staying here would be the death of her. Her chains weren't that long, it restricted her from touching the bars, she could only walk about 5 steps without the chains pulling on her wrists. She said down by the large boulder that was next to her and looked all around the cell, trying see if they're was any possible way out. Uma then started to think about Evie and what happened to her, maybe she was somewhere in this place too. "Evie!" Uma yelled out hoping for an answer but she didn't get anything only the sounds of other prisoners. Uma hope Evie wasn't in this place, she wouldn't last long. Yes Evie grew up on the isle, but she was also banished away in her castle for 10 years. Uma exhaled and shook her head.

Two guards then came walking infront of Umas cell stopping to look at her. They were both tall, a little on the thick side with strong muscles, but Uma knew they had no brains. One of them nudged the other, "hey isn't that Ursula's kid?"

"Ya she came in yesterday night, well more like just appeared here."

"Such a sad fate...but she'll make a great bet in the fighting arena." They both laughed.

"That's if she ever makes it there."

Uma shook her head in annoyance, but had an idea. "Hey bone heads!" Uma said. They both stopped laughing and looked at Uma with disgust. "Is the evil queens daughter here?"

They both laughs, slapping each other on the shoulder. "Ah I wish she was." One said.

"That would be a fight to see," the other added.

"Oh and what if you added Maleficents daughter to it too." They both walked away in laughter leaving Uma.

"Well atleast I know Evies not here, I hope she's somewhere better." Uma said to herself. _Then she thought about Mal. Aw Mal I hope your safe and whatever that thing was that pretended to be you didn't get you too._ Uma did never find out where Mal was and she just hoped that something bad didn't happen to her. Uma wasn't going to give up though she couldn't sit here and think about what could have happened to Evie and Mal. She had to know and get back to Auradon, she could stay here or else she would also die. Uma then made a promise to herself that she would try to find a way to escape even with her last breath, because she had to fight for the ones she loved. If she was ever going to see them again.


	7. Chapter 7: Mother Knows Best

Mal had been on her knees for hours now and her knees felt like they had nails in them, she definitely would have bruises. Her head hung low with her eyes red from crying and a very small puddle of tears lay beneath her. The videos of Evie and Uma had long gone been faded away like smoke in the air, but Mal didn't notice. She hadn't moved since her mother left. Her wrists were cut from the hard rope and she could feel the rough strands of rope poking into her open wrists. Mal didn't complained about the pain or even said a word because it didn't matter. Her mother didn't care if Mal was in pain, bleeding, or crying. Then the rope disappeared and Mal fell forward suddenly catching herself. Her wrists hurt so bad when they caught her fall she rolled on her side in pain trying hard not to touch them. It was late at night as the window was pitch black. Mal was exhausted and tried to get herself up, her wrists throbbing and her knees feeling like they were cracking. She made her way onto her bed laying on top of all the covers, closing her eyes she couldn't cry for her eyes had no more tears left for the day and she drifted off into a nightmare about Evie and Uma.

with Evie in her nightmare sleep*

In Evies cursed sleep she doesn't even know she's in a nightmare. Maleficent made everything as real as possible because then it would hurt more for her not being able to distinguish reality from fantasy.

For Evie it just seemed like Uma and her found Mal in the forest because she needed to get away. Then they all went back to school and went to sleep. But the next day Evie woke up in her dream, happy that things kinda went back to normal for the most part. Except for the fact she had feelings for Uma, it was strange, but going on that little walk through the forest changed something and she didn't know how to describe it. Uma just made her blush all the time without even trying she brought out another side of Evie. It was like Uma and Mal balanced Evie together. With that thought in the morning she woke up with a smile, Mal was still asleep in her bed. Evie quietly got up and hugged Mal good morning with a kiss on the cheek, "good morning," Mal just grunted pulling the covers over her face. Evie chuckled at her girlfriend going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she was all finished Mal was just starting to wake up, sitting up from her bed with sleepy eyes and crazy hair. "Come on," Evie said walking over and kissing Mal, "get ready so we can go get breakfast." Mal smiled at her, "ok ok give me a few." Mal lazily walked to the bathroom getting ready and when she was done Evie was brushing her hair. Mal came up beind Evie hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. Evie looked at Mal in the mirror with a big smile, your being extra lovey today.

"I just don't show you how much I love you enough."

"Ha Ha very funny," Evie teased.

"It's true," Mal replied, "Now let's go get some breakfast I'm really craving strawberries." Mal walked over to grab her backpack.

"Aren't you always?"

"Maybe," Mal said flirtingly kissing Evie again and then pulling her hand out the door.

The two walked hand in hand to breakfast where the rest of the group was waiting, including Uma. Of course Mal got strawberries while everyone else ate cereal or crape. "Why do you think strawberries taste so good?" Mal said admiring the most perfect strawberry anyone's ever seen.

"Because they are." Jay said bluntly continuing to eat his third bowl of ceral.

"Hmm" Mal said before biting into the strawberry, but then quickly made a sour face swallowing the piece she took a bit of in distrust, "expect maybe this one. So sour." She made a scrunched up face. Evie laughed at her girlfriend and Uma rolled her eyes laughing. Carlos looked down at his phone, "guys we gotta go or else we'll never make it to class."

Everyone then left their breakfast and grabbed their bags walking out the door. "Are you guys coming over later to study. Uma you can come too." The boys said ya and Uma nodded in agreement with the boys. Mal was walking besides Evie with a blank face she didn't feel good. Her chest hurt and her head spun, it felt as though someone was crushing her heart and bricks were being placed on her chest. She stopped for a moment, feeling as though she was about to pass out. Everyone turned around to look at Mal who just had a blank face on what was happening. "M? You ok?" Evie asked looking at her girlfriend with a confused face. Mal looked at Evie "I-I don't feel so-so good," Mal said hesitantly as blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Her eyes began to flutter shut and Uma before anyone else could grabbed Mal as she fell.

"Mal? Mal?!" Uma said as she held Mal on the ground. Mal was having trouble breathing and was almost flintching in Umas arm. She still had blood coming out of her mouth. "Mal, Mal open your eyes look at me." Evie said in a panic voice.

"We have to get her back to the dorms." Jay said.

"What about fairy god mother?" Evie said as Uma carried Mal bridle style, blood dripped from her mouth.

"We don't have time to find her with Mal we have to get her somewhere safe." Jay answered as tried to block Mal from everyone's view Mal Carlos moved people out of the way. "Your gonna be ok Mal. Ok" Evie said walking right with Uma trying to hold it together.

"Stay with us princess, stay with us." Uma said quickly looking down at unconscious Mal. You could hear her struggling to breathe. Once they reached the dorm jay yelled for Carlos to run and get fairy god mother. Jay opened Evies room door and they all quickly walked in. "Get her to the bed," Evie jestured.

"Mal calm down, calm down. Your ok, your ok." Uma said placing her down on the bed. Mal was having a freak out moment coughing up blood.

"Jay grab be a towel." Evie said, Jay quickly got one from the bathroom handing it to Evie. "Role her on her side." Evie said to Uma. Uma rolled Mal over while Evie put a towel under Mal's mouth allowing her to cough the blood up and not choke on it. Mal then had an easier time breathing but was still unconscious. "Mal stay with me ok, don't leave me...please." Evie said holding back the tears, but her eyes were red holding Mal's hand. Uma looked down at Mal, she too was trying to hold back the tears. _It's not fair Evie thought._ But why would it be...after all it was Evies worst nightmare.

(To be continued)

back with Mal*

Mal woke up with another headache, probably because she hadn't eaten anything for almost 2 days and didn't have water either. She felt like she was going to puke. Mal looked at the end of her bed. There was a bowl of water, not very big not very small. She looked at her wrists which stung just by looking at them. They would get infected if she didn't clean them, but she also needed water. Mal took the thin bed sheet and ripped it into small stands for bantages. She soaked them in the water and then wrapped them around her wrists, she could barely move them. Her wrists gave the sort of pain that vibrates through your whole body and then up to your eyes making you tear up. She then drank the remaining water that was left. It was cold and she could feel it through her entire body, it got her awake. Then the door swung open with her mother standing there bright eyed and all. "Maaal" Maleficent sang as she stepped in. Mal looked at her mother with emptiness, her heart hurt too much.

"How are you feeling?" Her Mom asked walking to the front of the bed.

"Like crap."

"That's good." Her mom replied. Sitting next to Mal on the bed.

"So pumpkin what did we learn yesterday?" Maleficent wanted to see if Mal's heart was truly broken.

"That I'm better off alone...because I hurt everyone." Mal said looking down twitching her thumbs.

"Thata girl." Maleficent said excited, maybe now she could really get somewhere with Mal.

"But I will still never be like you." Mal said starring at her mother. Maleficents smile faded.

"Well that's unfortunate." And with the snap of her fingers Maleficent transported both of them to another room. This one was bigger, and had very small amounts of light with no windows, almost like a dungeon and there was also another person in the room. A large man with big muscles, it was one of Maleficents followers.Mal looked at Maleficent confused.

"Now Mal I know you have magic, because you are my daughter, so I want you to use your magic on this man. Not in a good way of course."

"And if I don't?" Mal looked at her mother with a glare.

"Well then your gonna get punished missy."

Mal didn't say a word but kept staring at her mother.

"Aw well I guess you made your choice."

Maleficent spelled the ropes again back on Mal's wrists pulling her down in pain. "Honestly darling I'm doing this for your own good, you'll be evil once again don't worry."

Maleficent then started to send electricity to Mal. Mal bawled her fists in pain, she would not give in to her mother. She wouldn't, Mal's eyes turned green and she screamed at her mother in anger, but Maleficent just laughed. Mal couldn't do this forever.


	8. Chapter 8: You Cant Escape the Darkness

Uma hadn't been bothered at all in the time she'd been there. Not even the two guards had come by to make jokes again. To pass the time she kept analyzing what happened the night with Evie, but nothing mad sense. Nothing gave her any clue to who it was pretending to be Mal because Uma new in her heart that it wasn't Mal. _I hope Mal is ok...I hope she's back at school safe, with Evie, if Evie is even ok...maybe she got kidnapped...like me. Will I ever get out of here?_ That question echoed through Umas mind repeating over and over. She knew she had to find a way but...what If she didn't. _Would she be doomed to starve to death? Or would she meet her end, dying in a fight?_ Uma let her head rest on the large boulder she sat next to, looking out of the bars waiting for some type of movement to occur. She decided that maybe now was the best time to get some sleep, she didn't have any clue what time it was, if it was day or night, or how many days it has been. All she knew was she was tired and she had to keep up her strength for when she needed it. She closed her eyes and dozed off thinking of different scenarios about how she could escape. _I could fight off the guards and escape running for my life...I could..pick the lock with a piece of bone... if I had that...I could..._

 _*Evies nightmare*_

Mal was still unconscious when Carlos returned with fairy god mother. Fairy god mother had already been told everything on the way there so she wasted no time attending to Mal. She used her wand and magic over Mal closing her eyes. Everyone waited in anticipation, Evie and Uma focused on Mal. She was paler than normal, which they all thought was impossible, her eyes were shut, almost sleep like, but with less life. Fairy God Mother had a utter shock blank face, the kind you get when you have no idea what to say, "I'm sorry children...but Mal's been poisoned," Everyone starred at fairy god mother with confusion and then back at Mal thinking of 100 ways she could have been poisoned. "And without know exactly what poison I can not help her...I am deeply sorry." Fairy God Mother then walked out of the room without saying another word...she seemed as if she was being careful where she walked with her head down low, disappointment and sad she couldn't do more. The group sat in silence, but Jay got up in anger and walked out clenching his fists and slamming the door behind him.

"I'll-uh I'll go after him," Carlos chocked out, walking to catch up with Jay. Uma sat in a chair next to Mal's bed and looked at her with teary eyes, Evie held onto Mal's hand cry, while the other pet her head. "We have to figure out who did this..." Uma said holding in her anger. Evie looked back at Uma nodding her head, Uma then got up and started heading for the door.

"Please..." Evie shakily said, "don't leave me alone." She looked back at Mal crying her eyes out this time not holding back. Uma came over and hugged Evie bringing her in close, cooing her that it was gonna be alright.

Carlos and Jay didn't come back to the room, and a couple hours had gone by since Mal was poisoned. She hadn't coughed up blood lately, or moved, her breathing shallow. Evie was sitting on Umas lap asleep, her head curled up in Umas neck with tear marks on her face, in the chair next to Mal's bed. Uma hugged Evie and watched Mal closely. Uma exhaled frustration looking down at the ground rubbing Evies back. "Uma.." Mal said weakly fluttering her eyes slightly open. Umas eyes darted to Mal.

"Mal?" Uma said gently shaking Evie awake. "Mal can you hear me?" Evie began to wake up and looked at Mal who's eyes were slightly opened.

"Mal?!" Evie got off Umas lap and went on her knees next to Mal's side. They both waited for a reply. But Mal didn't say a word. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Bad strawberry..." She weakly said.

"Strawberry?" Uma question. Evie thought about before a lightbulb popped up in her head.

"Strawberry? Uh! Strawberry!" Evie yelled and looked at Uma. Uma looked at Evie questioning why strawberries were so important. "Mal ate that strawberry that was perfect but she said is was sour! That's what she ate that was poison!"

"I'll never eat them again.." Mal then coughed and the blood started dripping again.

"We need to find Fairy God Mother," Evie said wiping the blood away.

"Evie...she needs to know the poison...telling her what was poison won't do anything." Uma said disappointed.

"No we have to tell her!" Evie argued scared that it was the only way to save Mal.

"Please...don't go" Mal squeaked. Uma and Evie were at both sides of Mal's bed grabbing her hand.

"It will be ok Mal." Evie said.

"I-I just wanted you both to know how much I love you. We've had such amazing memories."

"Mal stop don't say that." Evie interrupted. Umas eyes started to water up.

"I'm really tired...I'm sorry if for mistakes I've made in the past. I was lost but you guys both brought me home because...you both are my home." Mal chocked out.

"Mal please..." Evie cried. Uma squeezed Mal's hand as a tear rolled down her cheek and sucked in a breath.

"Take care of her..." Mal said to Uma, "I couldn't have asked for better people to fall in love with. I'll see you guys later..."

Mal went limp and her eyes shut. Evie broke down and cried grabbing Mal's arm and slightly shaking her. "Mal?...Mal?!" Evie weezed out. Uma walked over hugging Evie trying to console her.

"Shhh shhh, I know I know." Uma said holding in the tears as best she could but the tears just rolled down her cheeks. "Evie we are gonna figure out who poisoned her...and we are make them pay."

(To be continued)

Back with Mal and Maleficent*

Maleficent had tried to get Mal to hurt the guard for hours now. Letting her have a chance to hurt him, but then refusing, causing her to be punished. Mal however didn't care how much it hurt, her heart hurt more and the more she was punished the more angry she became. She was angry at her mother for putting Evie to sleep. She was mad at her for putting Uma in the worst prison ever. She was mad she couldn't keep her mother locked up. She was mad she wasn't powerful than her mother. She was mad that she was the daughter of Maleficent... _she thought that maybe it would have been better for everyone if Mal had just lived up to her mothers name and never left the isle._ Maleficent took away the electricity from Mal.

"Oh come on darling! This is getting old." She waves her had in frustration vanishing the ropes from Mal's wrist and placing a hand in her forehead. Mal stood on her feet holding in her anger, bawling her fists and breathing heavily. "Don't look at me like that." Maleficent then caught onto Mal's anger...and an idea popped into her head. "You know Mal keeping all that anger in you isn't good for you."

Mal bit her lip, knowing what her mother was doing. "Doesn't it just wanna make you break something, make someone feel the same as you do." Mal was biting her lip hard trying to suppress her emotions and magic. "I know for a fact at one point you wanted to hurt Uma, because of how angry she made you."

"Shut up," Mal gritted her teeth breathing harder.

"And I know you tried to kill Evie once too remember." Maleficent taunted. Mal stayed silent looking back in the wrong she did. "Doesn't hurts Mal. Doesn't it hurt that they both are now feeling the pain you wanted them to."

"Shut up!" Mal let our as her eyes turned green as she looked at her mother in anger.

"Aw that hit a nerve. Evie will have her worst nightmares before her and Uma will finally get the defeat you wanted."

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

"And it's all because of you and your loving heart."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!!!" Mal screamed as she couldn't hold in her magic anymore, a burst of green fire exploded from Mal. Maleficent sucked her head from the bright light. And well the guard...he was burned to the crisp as well as the walls as they turned black from the flames. Mal dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes looking at the burned skeleton of the guard she killed.

"There's the anger I was missing...now your heart will forever be scarred with darkness."

Mal just looked in silence at the skelton and her mother's words echoed in her head. _What have I done?_


	9. Im coming back

IM COMING BACK GUYS!!! WHOS READY???


	10. Chapter9:Surrender

Uma woke up to the sound of cell doors opening and guards yelling orders which made uma jump up. They were dragging prisoners out their cells poking, and wacking them with their spears. "COME ON MOVE IT!"

They were headed towards Umas cell and for a minute she looked around trying to see if she could use anything as a weapon to fight them and escape. She quickly realized it was no use...there was nothing... and no one. She stared at the dirt floor of her cell with foggy eyes when the door cell lock clicked and the door swung open. "Are you sure were supposed to bring this one?" One guard asked

"I'm under special orders to bring this one. COME ON GET TO IT LETS GO" the other replied

Uma didn't move however, she didn't care really simply because she was too lost in thought about what has become of Mal and Evie. The guard grabbed Uma by the arm and threw her out of the cell and into the dirt. Uma enraged with anger quickly got up ready to start a fight. "You wanna have a go at it!"

But the guard just pointed a spear at her keeping her at bay. "Now id love to run you through but I'm under strict orders to not harm you in anyway because someones dying to see you suffer in a worse way."

Uma looked at the spear and then back at the guard she knew there was no way to get out of her fate. So she obeyed. Walking with the rest of the prisoners to the arena where the spilling of blood and lost souls awaited.

With Mal

Mal could hardly feel anything and all she could do was relive the moment of killing that guard...when she lost control. She lost control and gave into the evil becoming who she once was. Her mother's chattering to her was blur and fuzzy. She could guess that her mother was talking about what big plans they had or what she should do next on her path back to evil. One thing though did catch Mal out of her trance. Her mother mentioned she had a surprise for Mal. Mal picked up her head and looked at her mother.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, my spider bug a very special surprise. You and I are leaving the castle."

"And where are we going?" Mal asked

"Oh you shall see my darling."

fast forward to the outskirts of the Isle*

Mal was confused for a second why they came all the way out here. She had never seen her mother venture this far before and it was almost the middle of no where. But then Mal remembered and understood where they were. This wasn't the middle of nowhere, it actually was quite busy...underground. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because darling as I remember you wanted to come her as a child so badly but never could get in past the front door. So come along"

Mal followed her mother the sight of a large rock mound. Maleficent knocked on the rock with the end of her scepter and the rock form slowly rearranged itself revealing a door with a body guard who never gave them a second glance. " _Why would she bring me here?" It makes no sense._ I mean yes Mal wanted to come here before but it's not like her mother ever did anything nice for her daughter. This was a reward...something had to be up. Maybe it was another test or maybe an ambush attack.

They walked down a spiral staircase with some people standing to the side discussing deals and exchanging bets. They all looked at Mal and Maleficent but dared not to look too long. "Aw here we are" her mother exclaimed. "Top row so we have a view over everything!" Mal trailed behind her. They reached there seats sitting alone just the two of them in the best seats. A view over the whole arena. The crowd was cheering wildly as the whole event was about to go under way. "It's starting!" Maleficent watched in interest.

The warriors or rather, prisoners, everyone knew what they really were, started to walk into the arena. Some looked pale and thin like they had been forgotten about and now need to get rid of them. There were some who were tough and looked strong, those were probably the ones who lived for this stuff and weren't really treated that badly, simply because they were the best bet. And then there were some in between and...Mal then suddenly noticed... _UMA?!_

Mal noticed her mother was watching her and tried to conceal her emotions on her face. "So this is where you up Uma?"

"Yes I figured it would be a food punishment for her. Ending in her death."

"Yes I suppose so"

"You have a problem?" Maleficent questioned

"Absolutely wickedly not mother" Mal said smiling at her mother. On the outside Mal looked like she had returned to her normal evil self, but on the inside her heart was scared and breaking.

"TONIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IS A VERY SPECIAL NIGHT. WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT EVIL GUEST." The announcer yelled, "MALEFICENT AND MAL!"

The spotlight showed on them and Maleficent laughed eviley as the crowd went wild. Uma looked up in shocked. "Mal?" Uma said out loud quietly. Mal looked down at Uma but had her normal blank expression. _No no no! This isn't Mal! Her mother must have done something to her she's not the same Uma thought._

The announcer than made the announcement that Uma would be going first against a top competitor, whoever lives wins. Mal inside was hurting and was praying inside that Uma would win. Uma however did not have her head of right, for she was so focused on what could have happened to Mal.

"WARRIORS! PICK! YOUR! WEAPONNNNNN"

Of course Uma picked a sword and figured that she might as well go down trying. Her opponent was a strong fella and not too bad looking as well. Covered in scars from past battles and half torn clothes. Her seemed to bare no emotion and his only focused seemed to be on Uma. _This guy must have had to fight for his life for god knows how long._

He came at Uma quickly with a hard blow that caught her off guard just a little bit not enough to knock her down. Uma let him attack and her defend hoping that maybe he'd get warn out. However that wasn't the case, he seemed to be getting stronger one blow after another. One finally caught Umas shoulder as his sword slid down hers hurting her left shoulder. "HA!" Uma yelled out looking at her quick bleeding wound. _Holy shit...that one hurt._ This guy knew what he was doing and Uma only had so much in her. She wouldn't give up however she pushed on trying to find a weak spot. Ducking and sliding away from his sword she caught his leg...barely. _Come on!_ He looked at the wound Uma had given him and then back at her. With rage in his face he came at her with everything striking from up above with his sword and then kicking her in the stomach which threw her backwards. Uma hit the ground the wind getting knocked out of her. Without another second he came over her slamming the sword into Umas side. It wasn't near any major organs. Whoever this guy was knew a persons anatomy. It was just to weaken an opponent not to kill. Uma yelled out in pain. Which made Mals skin burn on fire.

"This is getting good although too fast."

Maleficent looked at Mal, " wouldn't you agree"

"Yes..yes far to fast I would have given her a couple other nicks" Mal replies stuttering a little.

He then punched Uma in the face ripping out the sword. Uma was barely holding onto consciousness now, the world blurred and the crowds noise was muddy. He grabbed her shirt lifting her up a little "to be honest I was paid to make you suffer, people's deaths from me are usually more quick. My apologies and I hope you finally learned your lesson." He said to her.

Uma however could barely understand him and he slapped her across the face dropping her on the concrete. The pain wasn't on Umas mind though Mal and Evie were and she thought _maybe in another place I'll see them again._ "Just do it" she said weakly to him. Umas wounds were getting worse and the loss of blood also added to her almost unconscious state. He then grabbed Uma by the throat lifting her up off the floor, blood dripped down and splattered on the floor below.


End file.
